winxfandomcom-20200222-history
We Are Believix
|music = Peter Zizzo |lyric = Peter Zizzo |publ = Tridimensional S.r.l. |pre = Power to Change the World |next = Harmonix}}We Are Believix is a promotion to Season 5. It was played in the final scene of "The Lilo". Lyrics |-|English= Get your sky-high hands up It's the Winx girls, what's up Wild winged and wonderful You turn our sparkle on Your power makes us strong You keep us up where we belong Today-ay-ay-ay-ay We gonna celebrate And shout hey hey hey hey hey hey hey Because you believed it We are the magic We are Believix We are Believix We're the sound of wonder Hear our rainbow thunder Feelin' fairy powerful We'll turn your smile up loud We're flying high and proud Like glitter sunshine through the clouds Today We gonna celebrate And shout hey hey Because you believed it We are the magic We are Believix We are Believix We're fast on the magic track Makin' shimmer sure we snap Yeah we got it back And we glimmer gimme hands up And away we go This isn't Trix stuff And you should know 'Cause you believed us You believed us Today (day) We gonna celebrate (Celebrate) And shout hey hey hey hey hey hey hey (hey) Because you believed it We are the magic 'Cause you believed it (Believed it) We are the magic We are Believix (Hey hey hey hey) We are Believix (Because you believe we are Believix) We are Believix (Oh ohoa) We are Believix |-|Italian= Guardo su nel cielo C'è l'arcobaleno Quando arrivano le Winx Si accende la magia Risplende l'energia E questo incanto che non finirà! Dai vieni e vola insieme a noi Se stai con me non ho paura mai Insieme siamo forti più che mai Noi siamo il potere Siamo speciali Siamo Believix Siamo Believix Grida forte al vento Questo è tuo momento Libera la fantasia E accendi la magia Risplendi di energia Ragazze, tre, due, uno, si va! Dai vieni e vola insieme a noi Se stai con me non ho paura mai Insieme siamo forti più che mai Noi siamo il potere Siamo speciali Siamo Believix Siamo Believix Il destino e la magia Che ti portera lassu Tra le stelle e il blu Stringi forte le mie mani Chiudi gli occhi E poi via io so il domani E che sia quel che sia Se stiamo insieme Non c'è niente che ci fermerà Dai vieni e vola insieme a noi Se stai con me non ho paura mai Insieme siamo forti più che mai Noi siamo il potere Siamo speciali Scintille di luce Energia nell alli Siamo Believix Siamo Believix Siamo Believix Trivia *An instrumental version, titled Playful Oceans, was released for the Winx Club: Winx Sirenix Power app game. *This song was released as a single on the United States Amazon and iTunes Store on July 28, 2012. *The English version of this song is sung by Elizabeth Gillies, the voice of Daphne in the Nickelodeon episodes. **This song is a departure from Gillies' role in Victorious as Jade West. *This song is similar to Way of Sirenix. The main difference is the transformation it refers to. *This song is the first and to date only song to have been released as a single. *Its instrumental was heard in a special video called Christmas 2012 - Winx Rainbow Power released on the Official Winx Club YouTube Channel. Videos English Italian Instrumental Category:Songs Category:Season 5 (Winx Club) Category:Nickelodeon Category:Believix Category:Winx Club Category:Games Songs Category:Singles Category:Instrumental Songs Category:Season 5 Songs (Winx Club) Category:Winx Club: Winx Sirenix Power Category:Winx Bloomix Quest Category:Winx Club: Alfea Butterflix Adventures Category:Winx Club: Winx Fairy School